


One Year Later

by supermariogirl



Series: Placeverse [4]
Category: Luigi's Mansion (2001), Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humanized AU, Sequel to the Placeverse series, Slow Dancing, Sweet, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: A look on what happened to Peach and King Boo, a year after the events of I Know Places





	One Year Later

Somewhere in a mansion in the middle of Evershade Valley, King Boo laid in a large, fancy looking bed, with Peach laying her head down on his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist, while occasionally running his hands through her hair every once in a while.

It had been a whole year since he helped her escape getting caught by Bowser's guards. Since then, they had been in hiding.

The time went quite fast, and frankly a lot had changed for everyone. King Boo now had a beautiful girlfriend who loved him despite how terrifying he was. Peach had someone who loved her despite everything she had to go through. Together, both of them were at peace.

But not always. Rumors began to spread about the princess's disappearance. Some people thought she was still out there, while others thought she was dead. King Boo would scoff at these rumors. Even if she were dead, that wouldn't have stopped him from bringing her back anyway.

Speaking of Peach, she began to cuddle closer to him.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" he smirked.

"Maybe it's you who can't get enough of me." she teased.

"You're definitely right about that." he replied. "Come here..." he purred. Peach cuddled closer and they switched sides so he was on top of her.

"I love you so much." she told him. He gave her a quick, but satisfactory kiss.

"I love you more." he kissed her again, a bit longer this time. The kiss went a bit deeper this time, but still only lasted a minute or so before they pulled away.

"Save it for tonight." Peach reminded him.

"Alright, then." King Boo replied. Her thought for a minute. "Peach, dear?"

"What is it?"

"How much do you love me?" he asked.

"I love you more than anything." she assured him.

"Would you want to be with me forever?"

Peach thought to herself. To be quite honest? Yes, she did. She would love to be with him forever. "Of course I would. After everything we've been through together, I've began to love you more each day." she told him. "If you hadn't helped me back there, I would have froze, or have gotten caught. You saved my life and I'll forever be grateful for that."

"In a way, you kind of saved me as well." he revealed, leaning against her.

"How so?”

"You taught me how to love, and I'm very glad you did." he murmured. He laid next to Peach and continued stroking her hair. "It's a wonderful feeling."

"I'm glad, too." she replied. "I'm glad to be with you." She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Me too." he replied, wrapping an arm around her waist once again before pulling her into another kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair in return as the two shared their lovely moment together.

After they pulled away, she smiled once more.

"By the way, I want to show you something." she told him.

"What is it?"

She got up and walked over to a box that was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. "One of the boos snuck into my old castle and brought back some of my things." She opened the box and pulled out a small music box. "My mother gave it to me as a child." The former princess began to wind it up and [a beautiful but soft waltz began to play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llu1lar_KVQ&index=2&t=0s&list=PLADHzEaWA6KATX1QP-EBAhn68PVtvV0PI). "I lost it a long time ago, but I guess the boo found it."

"Which one?" he asked.

"I think they said their name was Kaboom?"

"Kaboom, huh?" King Boo replied. "Interesting..."

Peach took his hand. "The music's lovely, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is..." he murmured.

"Makes me want to dance." she stated. He got the hint. Putting his arm around her, he led her into a waltz. The two began to tiredly dance around the room to the music, yet still managing to be graceful. Peach felt as though she was floating in the air, her feet as light as a feather.

As the music continued, he twirled her around and dipped her, which made her blush a little.

They kept on dancing until the music box ran out, their dancing slowing down with the music before it stopped completely.

"You're quite a good dancer, aren't you?" Peach complimented.

"Well, I should say the same for you." the ghostly king replied.

"Why, thank you." she smiled, hugging him gently.

"Anyway, I have some duties to attend to." he told her, pulling away. "But tonight will be our night, just the two of us."

"Good, I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

 

Later that day, King Boo was looking for someone.

"Excuse me?" he asked to a ghost with a cowboy hat. "Kaboom?" The ghost turned around.

"Oh! Uh, howdy, Your Majesty!" they replied. "What can I do for ya?"

"I just wanted to thank you." he told them. "For bringing some of Peach's stuff."

"Aw shucks, it's nothin'!" they said with a slightly goofy smile. "It just felt like the right thing to do."

"Well, I'm happy you did." he stated. "Thank you."

Sometime later, Kaboom found out they were getting promoted.


End file.
